Slenderman
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: A summer camp for Gumball. When Clayton tells the story that scares people from class, Gumball tells about Slenderman, but could he be there before he knew about them?
1. Dreams

The Story of "Slenderman"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and using the myth legend of "Slenderman"**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Yeah, that's right, I'm doing slender and bring the legend that has gain so much popularity and making it to one of the most terrifying stories with "Slenderman". Now I was gonna release it in June 2013, but then I said, "Nah, let's do it in October." Also since is subject to be turning to a film adaptation. So come on, vote on "Z Group Production/Network" on its poll to see if this will be made into a film. Also that I'm making a newer origin of him since I have no idea how he was created. So enjoy.**

Gumball was your ordinary 12 year old kid, nothing to expect too much, and neither too little. This boy had such an impact in his society of Elmore. He had created such trouble and has also showed the one thing people would care for him as he would care for you. It is ashamed if anything happened to our little Gumball Watterson.

Gumball was having a dream in his bed, so soft and warm, anyone with a tiring soul, couldn't resist sleeping on that bed. Gumball dreamt about simple things, in his dream he could do about anything in his dream, but some things can't always end in what others believe what they have and learned to be known towards others.

-The Dream-

Gumball was running through a park in happiness, he would jump and laugh, there be a baseball field and he was jumping or skipping, it didn't matter since no one would dare make fun of him. Then as he bent down top grab a flower, a rare rose found in the field, but the minute he grabbed it, it all turned black. The clouds turned into darkness and hollowness within his dream was reaching its delusion of happiness.

He then saw something by the park, where a school was there, then a mysterious man in black was there. He was far too tall to be considering being average, but too skinny to be called even welterweight for boxers. This man looked as if he was ready to be going somewhere special, since he wore a black suit. Though Gumball got up and looked over, but couldn't get a look of his face, but then the man started to then something came out behind Gumball and he dropped his rose and as it fell, he fear has grown to be vanished.

Then he looked over his back and there was a hand, then he jumped then the hand was then burned to flames, then Gumball turned and saw him. No face, no eyes, no nose, no mouth, it was all just a big blank. Then he ran and as he ran, it walked slowly and he kept running and running and then he looked back and it seemed as if it was the edge of darkness, but the more he ran, the faster it caught up to him.

Then he went behind a tree and he looked around and then he turned back and closed his eyes', hoping this dream was over already. Then he turned and only then his nightmare was then gone.

-Gumball's Bedroom-

Then Gumball woke up and gasped a lot for air. He then got out of bed and then he looked out the window and looked around and saw nothing, but he felt as if the dream was somewhat of a sign. He bit his lip, he needed to maintain his mind, and he has waited too long for something to make him afraid of him not going to the best summer camp. He waited for such a long time and he wasn't going to let some dream let him have 'cold feet' for not going.

He decided to just let his mind get clear by getting out of bed and he opened his door, slowly and looked both ways and left downstairs. He opened the front door and he walked slowly over and he saw nothing much, he walked a bit further to the outside, he looked to his right and he saw nothing, but then he turned to the left and nothing was there. The breeze was catching to him so he went back inside and he opened the door and took one more glance. Still nothing so he went inside so he can go back outside to see another day.

-The Next Day-

Gumball and Darwin was seen packing things for summer camp. Gumball packed his clothes, underwear, and even his swimming cap, but felt that he didn't needed but was a force of habit. Then as they are putting their things in place, Nicole walks in seeing their bidding, and then she knocks on the door, even if it was open a bit and she knocked on the side.

They saw her and she was seen smiling towards her two children, going away for a month. "Hey mom." Said the both at the same time, though Nicole found the humor in it, "I still can't believe my two babies are going for the summer." Though Gumball rolled his eyes and threw his shirt in the suitcase with a smile and walked towards her. "Mom, I told you that me and Darwin are only going away for about month."

"Oh, I know, but still, I can't get over for the fact that you two will be going away." Gumball later hugged her, "It's okay mom. We'll be back before you know it." Then ended the hug and grabbed his suitcase and closed it. Then went out of the room and went downstairs, then Darwin closed his suitcase, "Bye mom." Then he kissed her on the cheek and then heard the beep coming from outside.

Then they grabbed their things and headed outside to the bus. The bus was like the same as the school bus, but it was summer camp and wasn't easy to keep together since it was on a budget. Then when the slide door opened, Gumball had a bad feeling about this since it feels like this was the first step of bad decision. He got on and then closed which he later saw Darwin sitting with someone else. It didn't surprise him at the very best since he wanted to get to know others better.

He found a set on the right about close to the drive, which was Rocky, but didn't seem too obvious for that, and then it drove off. As Gumball was looking at the window, rather than the others, he saw buildings pass and then someone looked wired when he passed then since it seemed like he seen this guy. He saw a man looking at the bus with a suit but it went a bit too fast to see his face, but he decided to ignore it.

Then it stopped at another house and then saw that it was Teri. He didn't knew her much, mainly with her being one of Penny's good friends and that they didn't had the best start from a certain incident when he wanted to get into a party. He saw Teri with her bag which seemed heavy when it fell when the door closed and drove off. Gumball went over and said "Let me help you there." Which he did and got her up and said thanks but then she looked from behind.

He looked back and saw that it was pretty crowded and seemed like she wouldn't get a good seat. He turned, "Hey why don't you sit with me?" Teri didn't like it but she knew that there wouldn't be any other seats so she decided to go with it, "Okay." She laid her back and Gumball went over and sits, then he scooted over and she got comfortable and they sat next to each other.

They sat for a while and it got a bit awkward with them, them not really know anything of them and barely got anything in common. Gumball clenched his hands and played with his thumbs and then saw Teri with an expression on her face when she is sad. She was looking at an old photo of someone. "Who's that?" Immediately she flipped it and said no of your business.

Then Gumball decide to start a conversation by saying something so stupid, yet simple. "You look pretty today." Then Teri looked at him as if he didn't know what he, even him, was talking about. Though Teri said like it was nothing, a simple thanks, and then looked bad and then he looked at her and noticed something about her. He saw that she was putting both of her hands between her stomach and he knew something that maybe he was getting off of.

"Thin-spiration?" She looked at him, with more serious at him. "I know how you feel like you think you're not good enough to be with others and think others will like you if you decide to change who you really are." Teri had saw Gumball as a troublemaker, but now as someone who was listening and knows a lot of her life. "At first I thought if I could get skinner and changed my fur color, and then people would start to be thinking like I was cool or one of them. I thought girls who I liked would automatically want to be my girlfriend, but then I stopped and thought to myself.

Who am I 'Really' trying to please? I don't need others to think I'm okay, I later learned that the person whose opinion really matter was myself." Then he stared at her to see if she was listening, she was wide ears with him. "So if you let others treat how they want to see you, then how do they know the real you?" Then he smiled at her, Teri looked down and then talked. "That was sweet, but why are you like this? You're never like this back with Ms. Simian." Then he managed to give another smile, "That's because you never got to know the real me."

Teri felt like maybe he wasn't the person he thought to be. "Thanks Gumball, that means a lot." Gumball felt he had gained a friend, a real friend. "You're welcome."

**Here you guys go; more will come, just not at the moment. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. Camp

**Hell, my name is EvelioandZgroup, here is a second chapter, but its short, so try to enjoy this.**

As they reached their summer camp, everyone started to get their things, while Teri and Gumball have been talking about a lot of things. Teri found a boy who was willing to listen and cared about her. She wondered why she didn't notice it before. Then they grabbed their bags and said their fellow goodbye. Gumball got out and took in a deep breath.

He smelled nature and it was beautiful. He walked out and rejoined the group with them. "Welcome to Camp Travis. A camp, were you kids can do all sorts of things, ride canoes, go fishing, do arts and crafts and many more." Everything seemed interesting for Gumball, it was all so fun, but couldn't get his eyes off Teri; She was someone who just gets him.

"Now one cabin is for the boys and one cabin is for the girls so let's get settled in." Gumball followed the boys and went with Darwin, as he got in he saw people he knew from school. There was Tobias, Joe, Clayton, and so many others. This was gonna be a summer to remember.

**I am extremely sorry for this short chapter but I have a lot to write about for many stories and don't have a lot of time to keep writing stories. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
